A través del cristal
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Recordar es inevitable cuando las miradas se cruzan después de tanto y el contacto, sólo posible a través del vidrio que mantiene cautivo a Hannibal Lecter, no es menos sincero cuando, por un par de segundos, Will deja los rencores y miedos de lado y se permite volver a esos sentimientos que, inevitablemente, continúa albergando por quien fue su psiquiatra.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Nada de esto me pertenece. Ni el universo, ni los personajes. Sólo los tomo por diversión y por amor a ellos._

 _Nunca antes había escrito de la pareja pero soy fanática de Hannibal Lecter incluyendo libros, películas y series. Y siempre he sentido un insano gusto por Will y Hannibal juntos, sobre todo después de las maravillosas temporadas que se hicieron en la serie que, espero, continúen. Así que esto está situado dentro del universo de la serie, tomando como base el final de la segunda temporada._

 _Espero que les agrade y dejen sus apreciaciones._

 _Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura!_

 **A través del cristal**

Nadie podía en verdad entenderle. Bastaba ver dónde se encontraba ahora, encerrado en un espacio del cual, sabía, jamás le dejarían salir. No mientras estuviera vivo. Su arte, ese que con tanto esmero practicó por tantos años sin ser descubierto, era demasiado para las mentes básicas que se encargaban de tratarle como a un loco y de brindarle tratamiento para 'curar' su mal.

El mundo era demasiado pequeño para Hannibal Lecter. Él lo sabía. Así y todo, una sola persona fue capaz de ver más allá y de no horrorizarse por completo con lo que observaba. Un solo hombre indagó en su mente, quizá más de lo que él indagó en la suya, y aceptó esa parte de su ser tan endemoniada y maldita para el resto, tan misteriosa, cautivante y peligrosa para él.

Era una insana obsesión, con dos caras. Con dos vertientes.

Una insana obsesión que, aunque lo intentara, no podría, jamás, dejar atrás.

\- Doctor Lecter.

La voz llegó a sus oídos como la más fina pieza musical jamás creada. Abrió sus ojos y, de inmediato, los posó en el hombre que podía ver a través del cristal que le quitaba su libertad.

\- Will. Qué sorpresa más gratificante.

Se acercó un par de pasos y notó de inmediato cómo el ex agente retrocedía instintivamente otro par. Una divertida y discreta curvatura se formó en sus labios; sea cual fuese el tiempo que pasase, seguro siempre una parte de Graham le temería. Una punzada atravesó su pecho, pero eso en su rostro no se reflejó; dolía de una manera que ni siquiera su elevada inteligencia podía explicar.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestras terapias, Will? Nuestras cenas… - De pie frente a él, desde dentro de su encierro, le observaba con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. – Si mi memoria no me traiciona, y estoy casi seguro de que ese no es el caso pues jamás lo ha hecho, nos tuteábamos en ese entonces.

\- En ese entonces yo confiaba en usted, doctor Lecter.

El rostro de Graham se contrajo inevitablemente. Contrario a Hannibal, a él no le resultaba tan sencillo ocultar por completo sus emociones al mundo y encerrarlas bajo mil llaves, eso, si se podía considerar que el lituano tenía emociones.

Se reprochó a sí mismo. Claro que las tenía. Sentía, de una retorcida y extraña forma lo hacía, y él había sido testigo de aquello en múltiples ocasiones tiempo atrás. Un escalofrío para nada desagradable recorrió su espina dorsal y le hizo suspirar; el mayor sólo sonrió ahora un poco más amplio. Le era tan sencillo interpretarle, tanto le conocía ya que Will Graham era un libro completamente abierto para él, y saberse con la capacidad para provocar en él esa y mil reacciones más, todas tan distintas e intensas, le satisfacía enormemente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu visita? No creas que me incomoda, muy por el contrario. Pero dadas las circunstancias, sabes que no puedo atenderte como mereces.

Le hubiese gustado, después de tanto, recibirle con un perfecto vino para acompañar las delicias que antaño solía preparar, con algo de música clásica endulzando el ambiente y haciéndolo más perfecto aún, teniéndole a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler sin ninguna dificultad los aromas que desprendía la piel del menor, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar caer por enésima vez en la red de lujuria que entretejían sin demasiado esfuerzo. Siempre esquivándolo y siempre, inevitablemente, cayendo, entregándose a los deseos más bajos que el ser un humano le proporcionaba y que, de forma muy curiosa, nunca nadie con anterioridad había despertado en su interior.

Qué daría por volver a tocarle, a tentarle con roces y miradas, a caminar a su alrededor cuál león asechando a su presa hasta que el momento fuese propicio para atacar. Mataría por ello, una y mil veces más.

Se acercó aún más al cristal hasta que pudo tocar con su diestra el mismo, en su dirección.

\- Te extraño, Will. Quiero creer, que tú también a mí, y que por eso luego de tanto has venido.

No obtuvo respuesta. Los labios contrarios callaron, y sólo en lo profundo de su mirada pudo ver destellos de ese sentimiento enfermizo que tanto añoraba. El silencio no ayudó, sólo propició que sus miradas no se separaran la una de la otra mientras el tic tac del reloj que se encontraba fuera de su jaula era el único sonido presente entre ellos.

Volteó hasta caminar a la silla que se encontraba en el centro del lugar y allí se acomodó, invitando al ex agente a hacer lo mismo con la que él tenía al otro lado. No dijo más nada, esperando a que el menor comenzara a hablar, tal y como siempre había sido; necesitaba tiempo, espacio y tranquilidad para encontrar la mejor manera de hacerle llegar lo que surcaba en su mente, por lo que, tal y como lo hizo en su momento en las terapias, no le presionó. Muy por el contrario; esperó con una paciencia que ni siquiera él, sabía poseía.

\- Me divorcié hace unos meses. – Habló al fin.

\- ¿Y pretendes que yo dé consuelo al martirio que estás viviendo?

Will sonrió de manera casi natural, espontánea. Pero fue tan breve, que ni siquiera pudo apreciar bien el gesto.

\- No, sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación distinta a la que de seguro tú tienes en mente.

\- ¿Y qué tengo en mente, Will, según tú? – El mayor ladeó el rostro, arqueando elegantemente una de sus cejas. – Suelo pensar en múltiples cosas a la vez. Todas igual de importantes y todas igual de detalladas.

El ex agente volvió a curvar sus finos labios, reconociendo tintes de picardía en la mirada contraria y volviendo sin dificultad a un pasado que, muchas veces, quiso olvidar. Pero cómo hacerlo.

\- No lo sé, veamos... – Se rascó la barbilla, exagerando sus movimientos de manera muy teatral. - ¿Comerme, por ejemplo?

Sus palabras provocaron en el psiquiatra la reacción esperada. Éste se rió, como pocas veces lo hacía, de una manera que, sabía Will, únicamente él podía hacer nacer en Hannibal Lecter. Sentimientos entremezclados se hicieron presentes en su interior al escucharle, haciendo que, un tanto incómodo, se removiera en su silla y suspirara, humedeciendo sus labios mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

Las carcajadas le hicieron mirarlo y fruncir el ceño al saberse el motivo de su diversión. Dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y, tras pasar una servilleta por sus labios, se puso de pie y a punto estuvo de tomar su saco para marcharse de allí cuando sintió que le jalaban por la espalda para terminar entre la pared y el tonificado cuerpo que, aunque mucho más maduro que el de él, nada tenía que envidiar a algún otro.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

La varonil voz junto con el perfume costoso que siempre llevaba puesto el doctor, amenazaban con hacerle perder la poca cordura que, de por sí, tenía, si es que no hallaba una manera de escapar de la red de seducción que el hombre, sin nada de dificultad, entretejía.

\- No soy bufón de nadie, menos el tuyo. Ahora, suéltame.

\- No. – Lecter lo miró desde la posición privilegiada que le concedían los centímetros con los que sobrepasaba al otro, y sonrió. – Porque bien sabes que no quieres irte.

William maldijo en voz baja el que su mente no fuera capaz de dominar a su cuerpo cuando de ese hombre se trataba y, no teniendo argumentos para rebatir la afirmación recién dicha, le observó con los labios apretados, desafiándolo, mientras relajaba un poco la fuerza con la que le apretaba ambos brazos.

No hubo necesidad decir palabra alguna. El magnetismo entre ambos les instó a acortar de a poco los centímetros que parecían kilómetros de distancia, hasta que ambas bocas pudieron reconocerse en un beso fiero y sin contemplaciones, ambos deseando derrotar al otro en una lucha de egos y orgullos que no querían por ningún motivo ceder.

Aunque Will reconocía que difícil no era terminar rendido ante todo lo que Hannibal Lecter era y trasmitía, menos si, con él, derribaba todo muro y se permitía ser más humano que bestia.

\- Permíteme adivinar lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento.

La grave voz que ahuyentó el silencio le trajo de regreso a la realidad, parpadeando y volviendo a clavar su mirada en el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del cristal. Se preguntó, entonces, qué sucedería si ese muro casi invisible no estuviera entre ambos, frenando los deseos que, estaba seguro, torturaban de la misma manera que a él a Lecter; quizá, sin importar las cámaras que, de manera imperceptible, les observaban, terminarían sucumbiendo a esas pasiones prohibidas que ambos reprimían o tal vez sería la violencia la que se haría presente para sacar lo peor de él en un juego en el que tenía todo para perder.

O para ganar. Dependiendo del giro que lograse dar al asunto.

\- Recuerdas los momentos, ¿no es así, Will? – Acertó una vez más el doctor, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al cristal. – Esos momentos que pueden volver, si tú quieres.

\- Está aquí pagando sus crímenes, Lecter. – Frunciendo su ceño, copió sus movimientos casi por inercia para que fuera sólo ese grueso vidrio lo que les separaba. - La libertad es algo que, al menos en vida, ya nunca más volverá a saborear.

\- ¿Por ser quién soy, Will? ¿Por qué crees que el mundo está tan podrido? – El mayor esbozó una torcida sonrisa. – Las personas son maleducadas, sin cortesía, sin cultura. Yo sé que tú me entiendes aunque tu propia formación te impida darme la razón.

\- Lo que usted llama arte es de monstruos, y es lo mismo siempre; los motivos no importan. – Instintivamente pasó su diestra por sobre el lugar en donde aún yacía la cicatriz que Hannibal dejó para siempre en su cuerpo esa noche, tanto tiempo atrás. Supo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía al ver su mirada dirigirse hacia esa parte de su abdomen, y notar cómo la culpa, imperceptible quizá para el resto, aparecía en sus maduras facciones. – ¿Te arrepientes ahora? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tutearlo tal y como él quería, sintiendo cómo ese rencor que creía enterrado hace ya tanto, volvía a aparecer en su pecho y le hacía golpear el cristal con ambos puños, mirándole con rabia. Hannibal no se inmutó; le observó en silencio dándole con ello la razón, pues si existía algún atentado del cual se arrepentía, era precisamente ese. Haberle herido, cegado por los celos y por una estúpida sed de venganza al saberse traicionado de manera tan vil.

\- Lamentaré toda la vida haber hecho lo que hice, Will. – Suspiró, dejando que su diestra se posara justo a la altura de uno de los puños contrarios como si con ese simple gesto pretendiera reconfortarle. – Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar esa noche, lo haría, todo con tal de no estar aquí y de seguir compartiendo esos momentos que, sé, recuerdas tan bien como yo.

\- ¡Cállate!

Gritó Graham, crispando sus facciones y dejando que quien fue alguna vez su terapeuta, le viera en ese estado, tan fuera de sí.

\- Jamás debí venir aquí. – Continuó, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos mientras lágrimas que no podía retener, se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Porque dolía, de una manera inexplicable e inentendible para todos, excepto para Lecter. – ¡Ni siquiera en mis pensamientos me dejas en paz!

Su pecho ardía, pero el dolor no era físico, sino emocional. Odiaba admitirlo, pero algo más que simple afecto guardaba por ese asesino en serie al que todos llamaron 'Hannibal el caníbal' en su momento, y descubrir que ese monstruo era capaz no sólo de llevarle a su oscuro mundo sino también de herirle como a una presa más, quebró esos sentimientos en trizas cuyos restos eran los que se encargaban de pinchar su órgano vital una y otra vez, sobre todo en ese momento, teniéndole tan cerca.

Tenía una sensibilidad especial, lo sabía. Y Hannibal también. Por eso mismo, odiaba ser el culpable de su sufrimiento pero al mismo tiempo, jamás desataría las trenzas que había armado entre ambos para que él pudiese escapar. Aunque fuera por miedo, por odio, Will Graham estaría siempre atado a él.

\- ¿Por qué te resistes, Will?

El mayor le habló al oído dejando que su aliento chocara en la sensible piel de su cuello, causando que un gemido escapara de sus labios y resonara en la oscura habitación. Desnudos, él acariciaba el miembro del más joven con una maestría de dioses, dejando que sus labios repartieran besos húmedos en toda la piel a su alcance. Jamás antes había sentido esa necesidad tan básica, tan humana, con tanta intensidad; el orgasmo que él conocía venía dado del arte único que practicaba, y de la música y vino bien escogidos para acompañarlo. El sexo, para una mente superior como la de él, con otros intereses, era secundario, algo a lo que acudía muy de vez en cuando. Pero con Will, todo era distinto; todo fue diferente desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabra.

Lo quería para él. Anhelaba ser él la razón de su locura, el único que despertara cualquier clase de sentimiento en su interior; amor, odio, enojo, tristeza… Quería ser el único por el que gimiera descontrolado como ahora lo hacía, ante el toque de sus caricias. Y verle así bajo su cuerpo, sonrojado y sudoroso, más que dispuesto aunque se empeñara en negarlo, le excitaba hasta el punto de perder por completo la razón y dejar el mando en manos de la pasión, del fuego que con tanta intensidad ardía entre ambos sin querer apaciguarse.

\- Estás loco… Somos hombres…

Will, actuando en contra de sus palabras, lo atrajo con algo de brusquedad hacia él y susurró contra sus labios, mirándole como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Lecter sonrió, y mordió su labio inferior sin despegar sus ojos de los contrarios.

\- Esa no es excusa. Dar placer es todo un arte, tan válido como cualquier otro, sin importar el sexo de sus creadores.

Fue el turno del mayor para gemir cuando la diestra de su amante se cerró sobre su pene para comenzar a acariciarle sin misericordia, pero acalló cualquier otro sonido uniendo su boca a la contraria y dejando que su lengua, como siempre, se declarase vencedora sobre su igual.

\- Tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, Will.

Volvió a colocar Hannibal su diestra en el vidrio; casi un ruego silencioso para una atención que Will no se mostraba dispuesto a dar.

El que fue alguna vez uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, miró al que por él fue cazado.

\- Casi me matas. – El rencor y dolor en sus palabras, fueron inevitables. - No digas cosas que no puedes comprender.

\- Sabes que es cierto. – El doctor, seguro, lo enfrentó. – Sabes que puedo sentir, por ti.

Graham lo sabía. Quizá era una manera retorcida y enferma la que Lecter tenía para querer, pero muy a su manera, lo hacía.

No lo pensó. El menor, guiado por un impulso que no quiso contener, avanzó de nuevo hasta el cristal y, con los ojos cristalinos sosteniendo la firme mirada del doctor, puso su mano a la altura de la diestra contraria. En sus ojos vio recuerdos, anhelos compartidos de una época no tan lejana que, sí, muy en lo profundo, a ambos les gustaría recuperar. Hannibal cerró los ojos por unos momentos e inspiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones y alimentando su alma con ese aroma tan característico de Will que difícilmente podría alguna vez olvidar.

Aunque nunca más lo tocara. Aunque el vidrio maldito siempre estuviera entre ambos.

\- Te amo, William.

El aludido guardó silencio y, como despertando de un trance, dejó caer la mano apoyada en el cristal y volteó, alejándose.

\- No te vayas. Quédate conmigo, Will…

Un pedido que el menor moría por cumplir.

\- Hasta nunca, Lecter.

Pero el orgullo, la necedad, su sentido del deber, siempre serían mayores. Aunque eso significara dar la espalda a su propio corazón.


End file.
